Colour Series: Purple—The Invisible Love
by Kurotori Rei
Summary: MuraKuro—Cinta itu datang kapan saja. Tidak harus terlihat. Bahkan cinta yang tidak terlihat juga ada, tetapi kalian tidak menyadarinya. / Ficlet / For Kuroko Tetsuya's Birthday / RnR?


_**Disclaimer:**_

_**Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**_

_**Colour Series: Purple**__**—The Invisible Love © Kurotori Rei**_

_**Warning:**_

_**AU, OOC, typo(s), shounen-ai, cliché, ficlet, et cetera**_

_**Summary:**_

—_**Cinta itu datang kapan saja. Tidak harus terlihat. Bahkan cinta yang tidak terlihat juga ada, tetapi kalian tidak menyadarinya.**_

_**Pairing:**_

_**Murasakibara Atsushi x Kuroko Tetsuya**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Don't Like? Don't Read!**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**For Kuroko Tetsuya's Birthday…**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Happy Reading, **_**minna-san…**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kuroko Tetsuya, laki-laki bersurai_ baby blue_ itu berjalan menuju sebuah restoran terkenal tempat di mana salah satu sahabatnya bekerja di sana sebagai seorang _patissier. _Ia pun memesan sebuah _vanilla milkshake_ kesukaanya di sana.

Tetsuya memilih tempat duduk di dekat jendela, ia bisa melihat berbagai pemandangan di sana sambil menyeruput _vanilla milkshake_nya, ia kembali bernostalgia dengan teman-teman semasa SMP dan SMAnya.

Kalau sekarang dia berada di restoran salah satu teman SMPnya, pasti dia ada di sini—

"Tetsu-chin."

—Ya 'kan? Tetsuya menoleh dan mendapati seorang laki-laki bersurai _violet_ yang lebih tinggi darinya. "Atsushi_-kun_. _Doumo_."

Murasakibara Atsushi. Itulah nama laki-laki tersebut. Ia pun duduk di depan Tetsuya sambil membawakan sebuah _cake vanilla_ kepada Tetsuya. Tetsuya terkejut, ia tidak menyangka Atsushi akan membawanya makanan tambahan.

"Aku tahu Tetsu_-chin_ pasti terkejut. Tapi tidak lengkap kalau Tetsu_-chin_ hanya memesan _vanilla milkshake_ saja… Harus ada makanannnya 'kan?" Tentu saja, ucapan Atsushi benar. Tidak lengkap jika hanya ada minumannya saja, harus ada makanannya.

"_Arigatou_, Atsushi_-kun_ atas _cake_nya." Tetsuya mengambil beberapa potong _cake vanilla_ itu kemudian langsung memakannya. Atsushi menunggu respon Tetsuya, berharap-harap cemas. "…enak."

Mata Atsushi berbinar-binar. "Benarkah itu, Tetsu_-chin_? Kau menyukainya?" Tetsuya mengangguk, ia melahap potongan kue berikutnya. Sesekali menyeruput _vanilla milkshake_nya. Manis dengan manis, Tetsuya benar-benar pecinta makanan manis. Kebalikannya dengan mantan kapten SMP mereka, Akashi Seijuurou.

Tetsuya melihat ke arah jalanan yang ramai melalui kaca jendela yang transparan itu. "Jalanan sekitar sini selalu ramai ya…" Atsushi mengangguk mengiyakan. "Tentu saja. Restoranku juga banyak pengunjungnya kok, Tetsu_-chin_."

Keduanya terdiam, tenggelam dalam dunia mereka masing-masing. Tetsuya yang sibuk melihat pemandangan jalanan itu menghela nafas, menghabiskan potongan terakhir kue miliknya. "Tetsu_-chin_," panggil Atsushi.

Tetsuya menoleh ke arah Atsushi dan menemukan keseriusan dalam kilat matanya. "Ada apa Atsushi_-kun_?" Atsushi menghela nafas, kemudian ia meluncurkan tiga kata, "Aku menyukaimu Tetsu_-chin_."

"Hah?" Tentu saja Tetsuya terkejut karena pernyataan tiba-tiba dari Atsushi. Menyukainya? Bukannya Atsushi menyukai Himuro Tatsuya? Teman semasa SMPnya dan kakak angkat Kagami Taiga? "Atsushi-kun bukannya menyukai Himuro_-san_?"

"Aku tidak suka Muro_-chin_… dari dulu yang kusukai hanya Tetsu_-chin_ seorang…" Atsushi berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan langsung duduk di sebelah Tetsuya sambil memeluknya. Tetsuya sontak kaget saat Atsushi memeluknya, "Makanya… Aku tidak suka saat melihat Tetsu-chin dekat-dekat dengan Aka_-chin_ maupun Mido_-chin_…"

Ah, dia tidak menyangka Atsushi yang terlihat cuek kepadanya menyukainya. "A—Atsushi_-kun_… J—Jangan bercanda…" kilah Tetsuya dengan cepat. Laki-laki bersurai _baby blue _itu masih bisa merasakan tatapan dari Atsushi semakin tajam. "Aku tidak sedang bercanda, Tetsu_-chin_."

Demi apa Tetsuya merasa ia seperti sedang berhadapan dengan Seijuurou? Di depannya adalah Atsushi! Murasakibara Atsushi! Bukan Akashi Seijuurou! "Ah… Atsushi_-kun_…"

Atsushi pun mengusap-usap helai surai _baby blue _Tetsuya, kemudian berbisik tepat di telinga Tetsuya. "Selamat ulang tahun, Tetsu_-chin_… Aku menyukai—ah, bukan… Aku mencintaimu…"

Sampai sekarang Tetsuya masih tegang ketika berhadapan dengan Atsushi.

.

.

.

=Fin=

.

.

.

A/N: MuraKuro pertama saya. Dilihat waktu pertarungan Yosen sama Seirin di S2 bikin greget tahu. MuraKuro-nya kelihatan, tapi yang bikin syok saat Tetsu berhasil ngambil bola di tangan Atsushi pas Atsushi nggak bisa lompat. Lah, tinggi Tetsu sama Atsushi 'kan beda jauh banget, Tetsu bisa lompat setinggi itu? OwO Apalagi sekarang ada S3nya, pengen cepet-cepet lihat Rakuzan vs Seirin *kicked* X3

Mind to review? Krisar dan _flame _diterima.


End file.
